1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manual cutting tools and more specifically to an edge profile cutter which may be used to cut a profile on the edge of a ceiling title or the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There appears to be only one tool in the prior art which may be used for cutting a profile on the edge of a ceiling title. U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,865 to Keller discloses a tile cutting device having parallel blades. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,865 has at least one drawback, the forming of a profile requires that the user take two passes to cut out the waste portion. First, a vertical cut must be made, then a horizontal cut must be made to remove the waste portion.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an edge profile cutter which only requires one pass to create a profiled edge on an item.
The present invention provides an edge profile cutter which is more efficient than that of the prior art. The edge profile cutter includes a slidable base, a first cutting blade, and a second blade. The slidable base includes a base portion and an upright portion. The upright portion extends upward from a front of the base portion. A handle portion extends upward from the base portion at substantially a middle thereof. A first blade slot is formed in a bottom of the base to receive the first cutting blade. The first cutting blade may be slid along a length of the first blade slot to extend or retract thereof. Preferably, a first clamp slot is formed adjacent the first blade slot for receiving a first clamp. The first clamp retains the first cutting blade. A second blade slot is formed in a front of the upright portion. The second cutting blade may be slid along a length of the second blade slot to extend or retract thereof. A second clamp preferably retains the second cutting blade.
A lengthwise notch is formed in a front bottom edge of the base portion. The lengthwise notch is sized to receive an end of a ceiling tile or the like. The first and second cutting blades extend into the lengthwise notch. To create the profiled edge, the edge profile cutter is placed at the corner of the ceiling tile. The ceiling tile is retained such that it does not move and the edge profile cutter is pulled along length of the ceiling tile end. The edge profile cutter is also maintained against the end of the ceiling tile while it is being pulled to produce a straight cut. The scrap material is removed from the end of the ceiling tile to produce a profiled edge.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an edge profile cutter which only requires one pass to create a profiled edge in a ceiling tile.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide an edge profile cutter which allows the user to cut in a straight line.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.